webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda's Date
Panda's Date is a the fifth episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and is the fifth episode overall.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9281266 Synopsis After being rescued at a farmer's market, Panda believes he has found the woman of his dreams.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9275962/episode-guide Plot The episode begins at a Farmer's Market, where people are giving out free food samples. The Bears take advantage of this and accept every sample they can get, sometimes taking more than one. After a while, Panda asks Grizzly if they've had enough food. He responds by ironically saying he doesn't know what he's talking about. He then continues to get samples with Ice Bear. An employee from the Nut Shack then presses Panda to try a free sample of a cookie. Panda initially declines, saying that he's full, but eventually agrees and tries the cookie. Panda's surprised to find the cookie delicious and asks what's in it. The employee tells him it contains peanuts, cashews, walnuts, and macadamia nuts. Panda's peanut allergy kicks in and he collapses, to the surprise of those around him. Grizzly and Ice Bear run over to Panda, and Grizzly tries to cancel out the peanuts with other foods. Before he can do so, Lucy, the owner of Lucy's Produce, hurries to Panda and gives him a shot with an EpiPen, effectively saving him. Upon looking up, Panda sees his savior and immediately falls in love. He then sings Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine in his head, but is soon interrupted by Grizzly and Ice Bear dumping water on his head. Grizzly then picks Panda up and brings him into a hug. Ice Bear dumps more water on his head. Grizzly hands him to Ice Bear and proceeds to thank Lucy for "saving his little baby." Lucy says goodbye to the Bears. Before she can leave, Grizzly asks her if she wants to accompany them to the lake to throw rocks. She accepts and leaves to go pack her stall, saying she'll be back in a moment. Ice Bear drops Panda and walks with Grizzly to go see if the Nut Shack is still giving out free samples. Panda thinks this will be the perfect opportunity to get to know Lucy. The next scene shows the Bears in Lucy's truck, on their way to the lake. At the lake, Lucy throws a big rock into the water and the Bears applaud. Panda then tries to pick up a rock, à la Lucy, but fails to lift it. The other bears lift the rock with ease, making Panda jealous. Next, Panda tries to get in a swan boat with Lucy but the Bears jump on instead and sink it. Panda ends up sitting next to Ice Bear and Grizzly in the truck instead of Lucy. After, the other bears and Lucy roll down a hill. When Lucy signals Panda to join them, he ends up rolling down the opposite side and landing in a thorn bush. The other bears and Lucy then take a selfie without Panda. After that, they go on a carousel. Panda ends up sitting alone while Lucy sits next to Grizzly. Finally, the other bears and Lucy are chasing each other around large stones. Panda refuses to play with them, having given up trying to woo Lucy. The segment ends with Lucy dropping off the Bears at their cave. Before she drives off, Lucy invites the Bears to dinner and they accept. Panda gets an idea and locks the other bears in a closet in the guise of playing a game. He then leaves to go on the date with Lucy alone. At the restaurant, Panda meets Lucy and lies to her about his brothers' disappearance. He says they got really sick and couldn't come. Lucy asks if they should visit and Panda hastily exclaims no, leading Lucy to their table. Back at the cave, Grizzly and Ice Bear figure out Panda tricked them. Grizzly thinks of a way to escape the locked closet but Ice Bear kicks a hole through it instead. They then head to the restaurant. The waiter arrives at Panda and Lucy's table for their orders. Outside the window, Grizzly and Ice Bear are trying to get Panda's attention, but he ignores them. He tells Lucy to look deep into her menu, saying "it's best to fully immerse yourself in your menu." Grizzly thinks they're still playing the game and goes inside the restaurant through the kitchen door, Ice Bear in tow. Panda and Lucy then place their order. The other bears try to think of a way to pass through the kitchen unseen but are caught by a waiter and are thought to be such. They are then shoved into the dining area, instructed to serve food to various people. Panda realizes the others got in and tells Lucy they should move their table to a corner behind some potted plants. Lucy begins to question Panda's strange behavior. She's interrupted by Panda taking her hand, running to different tables trying to get away from the other bears. Panda finds a final hiding place under a large table, where the others won't find them. Lucy complains to him about being dragged around the restaurant and says she just wants to leave. Panda objects and the waiter soon arrives with their food. Panda proceeds to stuff himself with Lucy's order, not knowing its hers. Lucy tells him it had peanuts in it. Panda blacks out. Panda awakens in the hospital, unsure of what happened. Grizzly and Ice Bear are there and inform him how he went wild and was "flopping all over, flipping the table," and sent food flying everywhere. Ice Bear also comments how Panda vomited, a lot. Panda asks about Lucy, and Grizzly says that she visited earlier but had to leave. However, she did leave Panda's food on a bedside table for him to eat when he woke up. Panda smiles at this, and proceeds to confess his love for Lucy. Grizzly says he had no idea, and Ice Bear says he would've been less charming had they known. The episode ends with the group having a bear hug, Grizzly commenting on how Panda probably never had a chance anyway. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Lucy (Debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * Le Expensive (debut) * Farmer's Market (debut) * Lucy's Produce (debut) * Hospital (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone Music * Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine * I'll Be Your Friend Trivia * Panda is the main protagonist of the episode while Grizzly and Ice Bear are the main, though unintentional, antagonists of the episode. * This episode reveals Panda has a peanut allergy. Cultural References * The song "Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine" may be a reference to the song The Candy Man. Errors * When the Bears are getting peach samples, the sample Panda was going to grab disappears before he actually picked it up. International premieres * July 30, 2015 (Canada) * September 14, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * September 21, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * November 4, 2015 (Turkey) * November 20, 2015 (Arabic) * November 22, 2015 (Germany) * November 23, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Poland, Benelux) * December 5, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) Videos We Bare Bears - Panda's Date (Sneak Peek) We Bare Bears - Girl Be Sellin' Sunshine (Storyboard Version) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A Category:BearBomb Episodes